Rayning Evil
by Andrewmon93
Summary: The Gang decide to go and help the Charmed ones with a missing Elder. MY FIRST fanfic please R&R.
1. Default Chapter

So what are we gonna do now? Dawn's words echoed in Buffy's head as she finally answered  
  
"I don't know."  
  
Buffy walked slowly to the bus thinking of Spike's last words, when she reached a seat she lay down on it crying.  
  
It was evening when Buffy awoke and the first thing she saw was the back of the driver's seat. Buffy got of the seat and saw that they were at a hospital called Saint Andrew's. Buffy walked into the hospital and asked the receptionist where the injured people where that arrived earlier. Buffy found Robin's room and saw Willow, Faith, Xander and some of the Potentials in the room.  
  
"Hi guys." Buffy said  
  
"Buffy! You're awake!" said Willow.  
  
"Yeah. Umm do you know where Giles is?" replied Buffy searching the room.  
  
"Oh he had to call some of his sources about where do the gang need to go next," Answered Willow "So how are you?"  
  
Buffy was saved from answering the question when Giles burst in to the room.  
  
"We're going to San Fransisco." He panted clearly having been running around trying to find them. 


	2. A Demon's Orbs

The second chapter it's Much longer (  
  
A Demon's Orbs  
  
One week later  
  
Buffy, Xander, Willow, Giles, Faith and Andrew were on a plane to San Fransisco. Giles had explained that recently one of the elders were missing (The Elders were part of the Powers That Be) and three incredibly powerful witches called the Charmed Ones were battling a very strong demon and needed assistance.  
  
Xander, Giles, Faith and Willow came because they wanted to help Buffy. Andrew came because there was a Star Trek Convention in San Fransisco. Willow and Giles were sitting next to each other both of them trying to hide their panic. Buffy and Faith were together talking about what had happened when Faith went to LA. Andrew and Xander were paired together. Xander had to hide his glee with annoyance when they found out that he and Andrew wear "seat buddies" as he finally had some time to talk to about the Wonder Women comics. It was twelve o'clock when the gang arrived and they decided that it was too late to go to the Charmed Ones' house so they checked into a dingy motel and spent the night there.  
  
Halliwell Residence  
  
"Duck!" shouted Phoebe as a fireball shot at Paige.  
  
Paige shouted "Fireball" and threw the fireball at the Mathyx demon.  
  
The fireball barely fazed the demon as it advanced at Phoebe. Paige ran at the strong demon but was sent flying next to the door by a flick of it's tail. The Mathyx demon raised a claw and just before it struck Phoebe levitated high in the air bounced of the great red scaly demon's head and landed behind it. Phoebe kicked at the demon's head but here kick was intercepted by the demon's hand, which gripped the leg and threw her across the room. Piper walked into the house her hands full with groceries and as soon as she saw the demon threw a Manticore vanquishing potion at the demon injuring its arm. The demon did not shimmer or blink but orbed! Piper put the groceries down on the ground and helped Paige up.  
  
"Wow a demon orbing, you don't see that everyday do you?" said Piper in an annoyingly chipper voice.  
  
"Piper! That's the third time in a month that Mathyx demon has gave us a house call." Said Paige, annoyed, as Piper had been acting very chipper lately.  
  
"Oh well that doesn't matter cause we all still survived!" said Piper STILL very chipper.  
  
"Actually it does matter because we don't have a vanquishing potion and where did you get that Manticore vanquishing potion from anyway?" replied a very annoyed Phoebe.  
  
"Oh I was looking through the Book when I read that there are no known vanquishing potions for Manticores so I decided to just make a couple of dozen vials of vanquishing potion." Replied Piper walking into the kitchen and taking the groceries out and placing them in the fridge and pantry.  
  
"Phoebe and I will go to the Book of Shadows to look the Mathyx demon up and if there's anything we missed about it." Said Paige thinking of an excuse to get herself and Phoebe as far away as possible.  
  
"You go do that I'm gonna check on Wyatt." Said Piper in her VERY irritating.  
  
The three sisters walked up the stairs unbeknownst that The Gang would be making their way there. 


	3. HUH?

HUH?  
  
Lilicon Hotel  
  
It took 3 hours for all the gang to wake. Giles of course being the first to wake then Willow, Buffy and Faith. Secondly was Andrew and lastly Xander. "1329 Carroll Avenue...1329 Carroll Avenue...1329 Carroll Avenue..." said Giles as he searched for Carroll Avenue his finger scouring the map.  
  
"Bloody hell!" shouted an irritated Giles as he handed the map to Willow.  
  
"Here" said Willow after looking for the street for about thirty seconds.  
  
"Where did you find it?" asked Giles.  
  
"I found it by looking at the index." Said Willow as they split into two taxis.  
  
Buffy, Faith and Willow were in one cab and the boys were in the other cab. It took them one hour to arrive at the Manor. Willow paid for the taxi with the money that they had received from Anya's will as Buffy walked up to the Victorian age building and knocked on the door.  
  
"Coming." Said a voice from the building.  
  
They heard footsteps and a brunette woman opened the door and looked at the group.  
  
"Hi umm what do you want?" asked the brunette  
  
Buffy took charge and said, "Is this the Halliwell house?"  
  
"Mhmm" said the brunette nodding  
  
"Well I'm the Slayer." Said Buffy anxiously  
  
The brunette woman blinked twice and said "HUH?"  
  
~*~  
  
I know long time no update. If you be really nice and get two people to review I'll try to update quicker. 


	4. Open The Door We're Being Frozen

Open the door we're being frozen!  
  
Copyright stuff: Buffy the Vampire Slayer and all related indica are property of Mutant Enemy, Fox and the like and Charmed is the property of Constance M. Burge and Spelling Entertainment and the rest.  
  
Author's Note: Yeah lamo title I know. Anyway do you think that Fox can sue me for not putting copyright on the other chapters? I have put this fanfic on and my site   
  
"Slayer." Repeated Buffy  
  
"Ummm is that a nickname?" asked the brunette woman.  
  
"Hi I'm a witch." Said Willow who had decided on a different approach.  
  
Piper froze the group and shouted "Chris!"  
  
As Chris orbed in Willow unfroze.  
  
"What the hell did you do?" said Willow when she saw the rest of the group frozen.  
  
"Just wait," said Piper "So what's the slayer and why did that woman unfreeze so quickly?"  
  
"Umm evil fighter or something I can't remember and I have no idea." Said Chris, scratching his head.  
  
"Lady relax watch." Said Piper to Willow as she unfroze the group.  
  
"Hey where did you come from?" said Buffy looking at Chris.  
  
"She just made you stop moving!" said Willow a little to loudly.  
  
"Relax okay? We'll explain everything." Answered Piper as she showed them to the living room.  
"So a Slayer is?" asked Piper several minutes later  
  
"Into every generation a Slayer is born, one girl in all the world, a Chosen One, one born with the strength and skill to hunt the vampires and to stop their spread of their evil." recited Buffy as if she had heard it billions of times.  
  
"Who's the rest of these people." Said Piper indicating the group.  
  
"This is Xander, Giles, Willow, Faith and Andrew." Said Buffy indicating each person as she went along.  
  
"Well I'm Piper Halliwell and I'm one of the Charmed Ones." Said Piper presenting herself like a quiz show prize.  
  
"Where are the rest of the Charmed Ones?" asked Giles as he did his signature glasses wiping.  
  
"Oh. Phoebe is at work and Paige is working at some Star Trek convention part-time." Said Piper scratching her head.  
  
"Ooh can you ask if she could get me some Star Trek memorabilia for me and my um... friend. " said Andrew excitedly as his eyes shifted towards an embarrassed Xander.  
  
"Sure," Said Piper sarcastically "Anyway why did you come?"  
  
"I have received reports of an Elder going missing and that the Charmed Ones needed assistance in vanquishing a demon." Said Giles  
  
"An Elder? Did he recently join? " Asked Piper thinking.  
  
"Yes." Said Giles  
  
"Leo." Said Piper  
  
Ruins of Sunnydale  
  
The man slowly walked out of the small rickety car and straightened the few clothes he had stolen. He dropped the large bag he had brought and took out the jar of demon's blood and candles. He took the candles and placed them in the five points of a pentagram. He then poured the blood into the shape of a pentagram and chanted  
  
"Os espíritos ascend, maio sua canaleta da essência dentro de mim! Encha-me com sua energia, mim será a extremidade! Em mim! Em mim! Vindo! Da poeira do vampire ao esqueleto do demon eu farei exame!"  
  
Suddenly a wave of vampire dust rose out of the hole that was Sunnydale. The man could see the faces of dead vampires and of Turok-Kan in the dust screaming in pain before the dust shot towards him and hit hes chest. His eyes turned black as he absorbed the energy of the vampires. He then saw a wave of black mist filled with the faces of demons that blotted out the sky. The demonic mist shot towards him as the vampire dust had and filled him with pain and magic. The mean screamed from the pain and the magic being absorbed. The ground around him began cracking unable to withstand the magic. As the last wisps of demonic energy were taken the man smiled and pointed a finger at a small lizard. The demonic energy flew out of his finger in a flash turning the lizard into a pile of charred ash. The man walked over the candles that had melted into a pile of wax and closed his bag.  
  
As he climbed into the car he chuckled and said, "Just wait Ripper, just wait."  
  
The man was Ethan Rayne. 


End file.
